


Tastes Like Rum and Memories

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Henry Turner grew up on stories of Jack Sparrow. He had dreamed of meeting the man since he was a child, but he had never imagined it would turn out the way it did. The warm wood of a ship's deck under back, calloused hands under his shirt, and the taste of rum on the other man's lips. Maybe his parents had been right about Jack.





	Tastes Like Rum and Memories

Henry had grown up on stories of Jack Sparrow. The man was a larger than life figure in his childhood. His mother would tell the tale of his arrival at Port Royal, of their time together stranded on a desert island (They had been rescued by sea turtles! His mother had tied two of them together with lace ripped off her dress, and they had towed the two of them to safety). His father spoke of jack less, but once in awhile, once his rare visits home, he would settle in by the fire with a drink and give in to Henry’s demands for a story of piracy and adventure. 

When Henry got older, and joined the Navy himself, he was never hard pressed to find some old sailor with a story of Jack Sparrow. The man seemed to have lived twenty lifetimes worth of adventures, and each story ended with him running off with a beautiful woman, a horde of gold, or a ship. Every story painted him as a trickster god, a man larger than life, amazing with a sword or a gun.

Finding the real Jack Sparrow, somehow drunk and hungover at the same time, smelling of old sweat and rum, in that jail cell had been the most astonishing let down of his life. Jack was meant to be everything. Tall, strapping, smart, not some dirty drunk in a dungeon.

The actual Jack was a slight man of uncertain years who was too drunk to stand straight. The kohl smudged around his eyes was rubbed across his face, and his unbraided parts of his hair were matted with filth. Clearly a mistake had been made.

“You can't really be Jack Sparrow.” Henry grabbed the man by the arm and pushed his sleeve up, frowning at the tattoo there. It was just as his parents had described it.

“I’m pretty damned sure I am,” Jack groused, pulling his arm back with an offended sniff. “And that’s Captain Jack Sparrow to you.”

“You have a boat?” Henry asked, looking up and down the street of Saint Martin. He had sprung the man from prison, but they were still stuck in the tiny port town with no obvious way of escape. The guards and the Navy were on high alert, so making off with a stolen ship was going to be nearly impossible.

“I am a captain of a fine vessel,” Jack said, leaning heavily on Henry's shoulder. “It just isn’t at the water at the present moment.”

Henry stilled. Jack was a warm heavy weight against his back, and he smelled liek rum and sweat and smoke. It was...nicer than he had anticipated. He shook off the thought, and Jack with it. “What do you mean it isn’t in the water? Where the hell is it?”

“Dry dock, kind of…” Jack mumbled. “I mean, the boat is fine, mostly, I think.” He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small glass bottle. Housed inside of it was a perfect model boat, including a bit of water so it appeared the ship was actually sailing and being tossed about by the waves.

“A ship in a bottle?” Henry felt light headed, his vision narrowed. “You have a ship...in a bottle. That’s what you're captain of??” he grabbed Jack by the shoulders and shook im. 

Jack clutched the bottle to his chest like it was his child. “I’m sorry but you have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. This is no mere toy!” He patted the bottle gently, like one might an elderly cat. “This here is the Black Pearl! Finest ship in the ocean….when she’s not in a bottle.”

“Why is it in a bottle?” Henry asked desperately. He knew about the Pearl. He had drawn pictures of it as a child, he knew everything about it anyone could tell him. That thing in bottle did look a good bit like the ship he had heard of, but the ship his parents had been on was NOT a toy in a bottle.

“Oh you know, the usual sort of thing.” Jack tucked the bottle back inside his coat. “You have a ship raised from the depths, get into a fight with Davey Jones, might have been something about a Sea Witch in there. I also remember mermaids but I’m not sure how much they have to do with it. Things just get out hand luv’.”

“Don’t call me love,” Henry snapped. He was cut off from saying anything else by a sound of boots. He stuck out an arm and covered Jack’s mouth, pressing them both against the side of the building. A dozen troops jogged past them, all shouting orders on where to continue the search. Jack, apparently bored with the entire affair, did what any childish person, including an actual child, would do in such a moment. He licked Henry’s palm.

“Ugh!” Henry snatched his hand back and wiped it on his breeches. “What in the world was that for?” He demanded.

Jack shrugged. “I think it’s time to make our exit mate. Coast won’t get much clearer.” Without bother to look around, Jack pushed away from the wall and took off down the alley, hips swinging a bit as he swayed on his feet.

Henry cursed under his breath and took off after the other man. “Where do you think you’re going?” He whispered angrily, feet moving fast to keep up with Jack, who despite looking unsteady on his feet was moving at a decent clip.

“It’s an island luv’, I am heading for the beach. If I have to wait around on this godforsaken patch of sand I might as well do it sitting under a palm tree. “ Jack grinned as he spotted a cart loaded with crates outside a ramshackle wooden building. “I would also like to spend my time under that tree being kept company by a bottle of rum.”

He moved with an impressive speed suddenly. He swerved away from Henry, and without breaking his stride, grabbed two bottles form an open crate. Henry opened his mouth to shout, but snapped it shut when he realized it would only draw attention from the guards.

“Bloody hell.” Henry rushed to catch up to the other man. Jack had already opened one of the bottles. “The last thing you need is more rum Jack.”

“And that is where you are wrong. I have no useable ship, I have no crew, I have the brat of William Turner dogging my steps, and the pitiful police force of...whatever island this is...after me.” he took another pull from the neck of the bottle. “A drink is exactly what I need right now.”

When put like that, Henry could almost see his point. 

The two of them made their way out town, past the plantations outside of the town proper, and then followed a number of dirt paths down towards the beach on the opposite side of the island. No one was patrolling those areas. The guards were focused on the marina and the town, not worrying about the beaches and forests.

They walked a few miles, polishing off at least half a bottle of rum as they went. Jack lead the way, apparently having some specific destination in mind. He lead them across a wide shallow river, and down a hill spotted with palms and then, out of the foliage, Henry could just make it out. A ship, or most of one at least. It wasn’t a large boat, and it appeared to be in a state of serious disrepair.

“What- what is this?” Henry walked around the boat, taking it in. It had been pulled ashore and was resting on a rather rickety looking ramp. “Is this your boat?”

Jack burped loudly and slapped the side of the boat with his hand. “Ah yes, she’s not too pretty to look at, but she’s…” he paused, searching for a word. “Well she’s a boat. She floats, I think.”

Henry reeled. “There’s no way we can make it to the trident in this! I doubt we could make it as far as Puerto Rico!” 

Jack ignored him and grabbed a line dangling off the side of the ship and began pulling himself up. “Nonsense. You will have a totally new outlook on the matter in the morning.” he grabbed the side rail and hauled himself over, landing on deck with an undignified ‘whump’. “Maybe after a drink?”

A dozen different arguments came to henry’s mind. They had to get off the island, it was crawling with guards and Navy men. Jack was wanted for robbery, piracy and indecent behavior (probably public drunkenness as well come to think of it), and Henry was looking at being hanged for treason. The best option they had was to lay low for a night or two and then try and scrounge up a crew or board on another vessel.

So, instead of arguing, Henry followed Jack up the rope and onto the deck of the ship. The wood was old and worn smooth from years of use. Jack was sprawled across the deck, head pillowed on his rolled up coat. He had taken off his hat, and his dreadlocks were spread out around his head in a halo.

“Ah, so you decided to join me eh?” Jack giggled into the bottle. “You’re even more like your parents than I thought,” he muttered, taking a deep drink.

Henry snorted and grabbed the bottle so he could take a drink. “My parents always told me to stay clear of you, you know.” he took a drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Thought you were a bad influence I guess.”

“Well,” Jack mused, reaching out and trying to get the bottle back. “I did lead your father into a life of piracy and high adventure. And at some point your mother became the Pirate Queen or something, not what I imagine your grandfather wanted for her. Your other grandfather also pirated with me, but Bootstrap was a black souled devil long before I met him.”

Henry teased Jack, holding the bottle just out of his reach. “Oh? So does that mean you’re going to lead me down a path of piracy and debauchery too?” He grinned as Jack struggled, hands slapping futilely at him as he tried to get the rum back.

Jack paused his attack, thinking it over, and then smiled, slow and wide. “I mean, that has been the case historically one might say.” he leered at Henry, leaning in close and gripping the younger man by the shirt front. “You know, you’re pretty, just like your parents.”

Henry fought the urge to recoil. Jack was drunk, and there was no point in taking anything he said too seriously. Although, he could remember the looks his parents would have when they discussed Jack. Something hard to define would cross their faces, just for a moment.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by warm, calloused hands on his skin. Jack had given up pulling at his shirt and instead slid his hands underneath his shirt, touching his skin directly. His nails were a touch long and the scrape of them over sensitive skin sent little shivers down his spine. 

“You were in the Navy, weren’t you lad?” Jack pressed his mouth against Henry’s neck, breath warm and smelling strongly of alcohol. His facial hair tickled the delicate skin. “So you know a thing or two about what happens when men are all alone on a boat hmm?”

Henry blushed furiously. ‘I have no idea what you’re implying!” he protested, trying to pull away. But Jack was hanging on like a limpet, and all it did was cause them both to fall, Jack a heavy, warm, weight on top of him. 

“Well then, I guess I just have to teach you, eh?” Jack didn’t wait for a response, just pressed his lips to Henry’s.

Henry opened his mouth to shout for the other man to stop, but when he did, his mouth was suddenly full of Jack’s tongue, hot and tasting of rum. Jack’s tongue was quick and clever, pushing against Henry’s tongue and tracing the backs of his teeth. When Henry pulled back Jack simply moved his mouth down, trailing kisses across Henry’s throat and nipping at the junction between neck and shoulder. 

“J-Jack!” Henry gasped and arched his back, inadvertently pushing up against Jack’s body. 

“You know, I should make you call me Captain while I do this,” Jack mused, biting a bit harder. “I think I would rather enjoy that.”

Henry keened, overwhelmed by Jack’s hands and mouth. He was no virgin. There had been a girl at a port town his first year away from home, and as much as he was loathe to admit it, he and another cabin boy had taken turns touching one another below deck. At least, they had until the first mate took a fancy to the other boy and moved him into his private cabin. But Jack was different, his hands were everywhere at once, and he swallowed all the little gasps and whimpers Henry made.

Jack smirked and grabbed the forgotten bottle of rum, took a quick swig, and then pushed his mouth against henry’s again. This time, when Henry opened his mouth to kiss back, Jack filled his mouth with rum, keeping their lips sealed until the boy had drank it all down. A tiny bit of it leaked out of the corner of Henry’s mouth and Jack eagerly moved in to lap it up, nuzzling against the other man’s skin and enjoying the taste of alcohol and fresh sweat.

Henry’s brain was in a fog, muddled by alcohol and lust. He let himself be manhandled as Jack managed to strip him of his shirt and breeches and boots, leaving him sweating and naked on the ship’s deck. Jack worked his way down henry’s body, kissing and biting as the mood struck him, pulling little gasps from other man’s throat. He hummed in pleasure when he came to henry’s cock, which was hard and pressed up against his stomach, the tip already dripping temptingly.

“Jack, please,” Henry begged, tilting his hips forward. “Touch me.”

“Ah, my darling Will, you always had such a pretty mouth,” Jack slurred, gripping Henry’s cock with the hand not still gripping the bottle. “And such a pretty prick too, hmm.” Jack swallowed the last of the bottle of rum and tossed it over the ship’s rails where it shattered on the rocks. 

Henry started at the sound of his father's name, but the thoughts were all driven from his head as Jack swallowed his entire length in an obviously practiced move. 

“Fuck!” Henry’s hips twitched with the effort of keeping still as Jack deepthroated him, tongue pushing back his foreskin and revealing the tender pink head of his cock. 

Henry wanted to make it last, but he found it was almost impossible to hold back. Jack was holding his thighs apart and bobbing his head up and down, letting his teeth scrape just a bit now and then. And then he pushed his head down and swallowed as hard as he could, his facial hair rubbing against Henry as he sucked.

“Jack! I’m going to-” Henry bit back a scream and finished down Jack’s throat, shuddering as he felt the older man swallowing around him, trying to get the last drops out. 

Jack pulled off with a popping sound and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well done lad, lasted longer than I thought you would.” He grinned toothily and reached out for the second, unopened bottle of rum. “I might need to wash it down a bit though.” He opened the bottle and took a drink, passing it up to Henry when he was done.

Henry took the bottle and looked at in uncertainty. He was already too drunk by half, that was clear based on the situation alone. But there was also something about laying naked under a pirate that made him want another drink.

“Might want a good stiff drink before you get another stiff one, savvy?” Jack turned and dug around in his abandoned coat. He turned back and held a small vial with a cork aloft triumphantly. “This’ll help too.”

Henry eyed the bottle warily. He had been in enough shady port town to know what it was. He took the drink. It barely burned going down by then, and it was just enough to distract from the slight sting of Jack’s slicked up finger sliding inside of him.

“That’s it luv’,” Jack whispered, moving his finger slowly. “Just need to loosen you up a touch.” He poured a bit more oil on his fingers and wiped them over Henry’s twitching hole. 

Henry grit his teeth and nodded, trying to find the pleasant sensation amidst the pain. Jack was being gentle, fingers moving slow and steady, but the sensation was unfamiliar and made him feel strangely full inside. 

Jack pushed in one finger, and then another, brow furrowed as he concentrated on his task. He smiled when Henry moaned, pressing into that spot again. When Henry responded with another mona he rubbed harder, making the boy twitch and whine underneath him. 

That was all the waiting Jack could handle. He pushed back Henry’s legs, slicked his own cock with the oil, and lined up. “Hold steady luv’, it only hurts for a second, and then Jack will make it really nice.”

Henry bit hs lip and nodded, bracing himself. It didn’t hurt as much as he had thought, in fact when Jack slid in the stong was slight, and quickly replaced by a feeling of pleasant pressure.

“Please, Jack, move.” he rolled his hips forward, trying to get Jack to push in deeper. 

Jack smirked and pulled out till just the tip of his cock was still inside the other man. “Well I don’t know, maybe you should ask nicer.”

Henry groaned and thumped his head back against the deck. “Please,” he gritted out. “Please Captain. Fuck me.”

Jack smiled and slammed back in full force. “Yes, that’s more like it.” He set a quick pace, pushing into Henry hard and fast. 

Henry wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist and tried to hold on. “Yes, Captain, more!” He reached down and grabbed his cock, which was once again hard, and began stroking himself in time to Jack’s thrusts. 

Jack frowned and knocked his hand away, grabbing Henry’s cock himself and rubbing him as he kept fucking him. “You are so tight and good and hot around me,” he groaned. He snapped his hips forward and that was it for Henry. He let out a cry and came, Jack wringing every drop out in between them. That was what pushed Jack over the edge and after two or three more pumps he followed close behind, burying himself in Henry as he came. 

They pulled apart and Jack flopped own next to Henry, panting and covered in a fine layer of sweat. He brought the bottle of rum to his lips and took another pull. 

“Here, want some?” Jack nudged Henry’s shoulder with the cool glass bottle. “I remember you liked a drink after, Will.”

Henry grabbed the bottle before Jack could say anything else about his father and took a long drink. With the rum it was easier to ignore the fact the man who’s cum was dripping from between his legs was calling him by the wrong name. His father’s name. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was why his parents had warned him to stay away from Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
